Problem: In history class, the girl to boy ratio is $8$ to $4$. If there are $20$ boys, how many girls are there?
Explanation: A ratio of $8$ girls to $4$ boys means that there is a group of $8$ girls for every group of $4$ boys. If there are $20$ boys, then there are $5$ groups of $4$ boys each. Because we know the ratio is $8:4$ , there must be $5$ groups of $8$ girls each. There is a total of $40$ girls in history class.